Life Span of Time (One Shot)
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: Chase has a hard time with the passing of a beloved friend. Rating is T because it deals with death.


The four bots stood outside of the hospital, they peered into the windows. Kade, Dani, Graham, and Cody all sat with their respective spouses and children. It had been 27 years since the bots had first arrived on earth, they had chosen to stay on earth when word reached them that Cybertron had been restored. Heatwave most of all wanted to remain on earth, stating it was and will be forever their mission.

Now as they stood outside the hospital walls their sparks ached and their heads hung low, more than half the town sat on the lawn behind them. Charlie Burns had been rushed to the hospital after suffering a severe heart attack. The old Chief had just recently turn 88 years old, his health had been declining with age in the recent years. Now as they awaited the news, 56-year-old Kade, 54-year-old Graham, 52-year-old Dani, and 43-year-old Cody, they were surrounded by their children, and some of their children had children. Cody had taken over as Chief of Griffin Rock, he and Frankie had not surprisingly gotten married. Though Cody and his family occupied the upstairs of the firehouse, while Heatwave and the others still lived below the others lived close by. Charlie Burns had remained at the firehouse with Cody watching over him.

"Burns?"

A nurse walked out with a Doctor hot on her heels. The whole family stood up, Cody comming in the bots outside. The whole family stared at the medical staff with pleading eyes.

"Your fathers heart attack caused major internal damaged to his brain and heart. We currently have him on life support…. it's the only thing keeping him alive. You all have a choice to make, we can keep him on life support for as long as we can or…we can take him off of it."

Everyone stood in silence, tears flowing down their faces, including the bots outside. Cody looked around at his family. They all needed to talk.

"Graham, Kade, Dani, Heatwave, Boulder, Blades, and Chase. Family meeting, firehouse."

As their respective spouses took their children and grandchildren home the original team gathered. Cody took a deep breath before speaking, everyone's spirits were low.

"We have a decision to make…"

Kade crossed his arms,

"What is the decision, its obvious keep dad on life support."

Dani chimed in with Graham following,

"Kade, life support is only keeping his body going. You heard the doctor; his brain was damaged."

"I checked again with the doc before leaving. She said that Dad's basically…"

Graham couldn't finish as his voice cracked.

Chase remained silent; the bot seemed a million miles away. Cody laid his hand on Chases leg as he continued.

"Kade you are the oldest and Dad's power of attorney. It's your decision ultimately, I want dad to continue living to I don't want to lose him, but what quality of life does he had now?"

Kade's arms dropped, the tears spilled over along with everyone else. Heatwave knelt behind him, placing his hand gently on Kade's shoulder.

"We will respect whatever decision you choose to make but think of the Chief and not yourself."

Kade nodded, he didn't need to speak as his siblings knew the decision that he had made.

…..

The four kids stood around his bedside, the monitors and equipment beeping and whooshing. Dani held his one hand, Cody the other. The windows to the room had been opened so the bots could say their final goodbyes as well.

"We love you Dad, forever and always."

Dani sobbed laying her head on Charlies chest.

"Say hi to Mom for us."

Graham quivered.

"Its been an honor serving alongside you sir, we will never forget you."

Heatwave voice shook as he spoke, Boulder spoke next his voice cracking.

"We will miss you, our memories of you are fond and forever in our sparks minds."

Blades bit his finger to keep from sobbing, his shoulders hunched as he slowly and carefully spoke.

"Without you who knows where we would be, we owe so much to you."

Everyone said their goodbye, all expect for Chase. Heatwave turned to him.

"Chase you wanna say anything."

Chase looked into the window, Chief, the human who had taught him so much, his partner was…dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Chase shook his head, he was angry, angry that this human, his human was dying.

Heatwave felt Chase's pain, the poor mech looked so distraught. Chase wouldn't make eye contact with anyone.

Everyone's hearts and sparks stopped when the nurse walked in, the doctor again behind her. They looked to the family as Kade nodded. The machines began to shut down, the last beep of the heart monitor sounded before the long droning sound of a flat line filled the room. The medical staff turned to leave as the Burns family wept over their father, partner, and friend.

…

The next few days were full of gloom, even the weather seemed to mourn the Chiefs passing. The whole town felt the loss, though no one seemed to be in deep despair as Chase. He had locked himself away, no one had seen him for days. Charlies funeral was approaching, the whole town was involved, making sure the Burns family didn't have to dish out a single penny for expenses as the memorial service was going to be a huge to do. Heatwave worried exceedingly about Chase, they all missed Chief a whole lot. The world seemed slightly emptier without him, but Chase seemed to think it had stopped all together. Heatwave softly rapped on Chases chamber door.

"Chase, you in there?"

The only response was silence. Heatwave lowered his head, everyone grieved differently but Chase was doing it dangerously.

"Chase, its Heatwave open up."

The silence remain, Heatwave lean against the door hoping it would pop open.

"Chase, you have three seconds to open this door or I am knocking it down."

Heatwave stepped back prepared to kick the door down when the door creaked open to reveal a tear-stricken Chase. Heatwaves spark felt for him as the mech backway from the door and slouched down in a corner. The room was pitch black; it took a moment for Heatwaves optics to adjust light streamed in from the open door helping that process. Chase had his back to the wall, his legs pulled up to his chest as he held a picture in his hand, an old picture. One of the first one taken of the entire team when they arrived on earth.

"Do you remember this one?"

Chase asked Heatwave as he sat next to him. Heatwave was shocked by Chases tone, it was soft and flowing, remorseful not his usual well rounded, almost robotic form of speech. Heatwave looked at the picture.

"Yeah, that was a rough year…well for me and Kade anyway."

Chase's face didn't change, his ran his finger down the image of Chief Burns.

"It's not fair."

He spoke in a mere whisper; Heatwave turned to him. Chase's optics were squeezed tightly shut, desperately trying to hold back the tears. Chases spark felt like it had shattered into a million pieces.

"What's not?"

Heatwave placed his hand on Chases shoulder, seeing his teammate, his friend in such a state made his broken spark break more.

"That we have to watch them die. I knew this day would come but I guess I hoped it wouldn't. We will probably, statistically out live them all Heatwave, Dani, Graham, Kade…even Cody."

Chases voice dropped off, Heatwave pulled Chase into his chassis and embrace him. He too knew what Chase said was right, though one could never be prepared for the death of a close friend, a family member.

"That just means we have to cherish every second we have with them now."

Chase smirked for the first time in days,

"Even Kade?"

Heatwave chuckled softly,

"Even Kade."

….

The whole town come to Chief Burns memorial, a statue had been erected in his honor and placed right next to Horace Burns. Not a single eye or optic was dry as the casket was lowered into the ground. The town then shared stories of the Chief, fond memories, and some videos were even played in remembrance. Heatwave stuck close by Chase, the mech needed support through this day, as did the Burns kids. After the ceremony was over the townsfolk dispersed home, Cody along with Kade, Graham, Dani and the bots stayed behind at grave. They all stood around it,

"Rest easy dad, you deserve it."

Kade patted the giant headstone that had costed the town quite a bit of money, though no one seemed to care about dollar signs just showing their love for their departed friend. Everyone turned to leave as the clouds over head threatened to spill more rain. Cody stopped halfway down the hill; Chase had not followed he was sitting on his knees next to the grave. Cody heart broke as he watched Chase from a distance, the rain began to poor heavily down on him as he waited for his now partner.

The rain pelted down hard on his armor, though it didn't bother him as he laid a hand in the soft ground. The dirt turning to mud as the rain came faster. "We must cherish every minute with them…" Heatwaves words echoed in his head as he looked down the hillside to see Cody waiting for him. He pulled his hand off of the dirt and walked toward Cody.

"Cody, you did not have to wait for me."

Cody smiled,

"That's what partners do…"

Chase nodded transforming so a dripping Cody could get inside. Chase looked in his mirrors at the aging Cody, he as 43 now if he live to the age of his father Chase only had 45 more years with this human. Cody noticed Chase had his mirror tilted toward him.

"Is there something on my face?"

Chase quickly put his mirrors back in position,

"Apologies Cody, I just could not help but think of you as still a child. Begging to come on rescues."

Cody had noticed Heatwave was right, Chases voice pattern had changed to a more somber one. Heatwave had told Cody of his and Chases conversation in hope Cody would be able to cheer the police bot up.

"That's the funny thing about time Chase, it comes so fast. We have to live every minute of every day and not waste it."

Chase seemed to nodded in agreement as his chassis bounced slightly.

"It's just…we Cybertronians have a much longer life span then that of humans. I fear your father is not the first of you we will have to say goodbye to."

Cody smiled a sympathetic smile, gently patted Chases dashboard.

"And believe me its hard knowing that, I've thought about it before. I don't want to leave yous behind anymore then you want us to go."

Chase seemed to be pondering Cody's response as the two arrived back at the firehouse. Cody patted Chases hood as he walked by.

"Dads spirit will live on through us…through you Chase. You will always have him in your spark. I know its not the same thing but as long as we keep his memory alive, he will live through us, and the generations to come."

Chase transformed as Cody disappeared up the old elevator. Heatwave laid a hand on Chases shoulder as Blades and Boulder followed suite. Chase smiled softly; a new sense of duty was filling him. The duty to keep Chiefs memory alive for the rest of his life and the lives of his descendants yet to come.

….


End file.
